Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times 100\% \times \dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{4} = 0.5$ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ \dfrac{4}{5} = 0.8$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times 1 \times 0.8 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times 1 \times 0.8 = 0.4 $